


The Wisdom of Compromise

by edenbound



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: Aziraphale is aromantic and wants Crowley. Crowley is asexual and loves Aziraphale. Compromise is the order of the day.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 138





	The Wisdom of Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first time I've written an aromantic character, so I hope I've done it some justice! I originally just intended Crowley to be asexual, but Aziraphale insisted on the line about not being in love with Crowley, and it _did_ create more of a balance around the compromise.
> 
> So to clarify as a warning before you jump in, this is a short vignette depicting part of a compromise relationship between Crowley and Aziraphale, where Aziraphale has agreed to some romantic-coded interactions with Crowley and to be monogamous, and Crowley has agreed to have a sexual relationship (when he is comfortable with it) in return. Crowley is not sex-averse, just doesn't have a sex drive; no one is being coerced into the compromise.

There was, in the end, a negotiation of sorts. A setting of expectations and boundaries.

"I'm not in love with you," Aziraphale had said. "Not in the way you love me, with all that... all-consuming passion. Nevertheless, I love you very dearly as a friend, and I _am_ interested in having sex in general, and with you specifically. I don't mind having some degree of physical, romantic-type intimacy with you, either. But I will require my own space -- you've been so good about leaving me that, over the years, I'm sure we can come to some agreement."

"I'm not in lust with you," Crowley had said, with equal devastating bluntness. "I absolutely am in love with you, and I'd like to hold your hand and cuddle and spend time together, exclusively with you. I don't think I'd like you having sex with other people. I don't mind having sex with you myself on occasion if that's what takes your fancy, but you'll have to be very clear when that's what you want because I don't have that drive at all, and I don't want to always have to be guessing about it."

There were, of course, some stumbling blocks. Some arguments. A couple of boundaries overstepped and reasserted. But in the end, Crowley thinks, it has turned out quite well. Tonight is his night to stay at Aziraphale's, and they have had a dinner at a lovely new restaurant that left Aziraphale smiling beatifically at all and sundry (but perhaps especially at Crowley). They walked back to the shop arm in arm afterwards, and now Aziraphale is settling down to read a new book. Crowley contemplates his options and decides that, on balance, it's been a long week, and he would like some more of that physical intimacy, provided Aziraphale is amenable.

"I think I'll nap," he says, sitting down next to Aziraphale. Aziraphale makes some kind of affirmative humming noise, lifting his book from his lap and settling it on the arm of the sofa. Crowley blinks. "Well, that was easy."

"You're not subtle, my dear," Aziraphale says, with the smallest, fondest smile. Crowley huffs a little, but he swings his legs up on to the couch, scoots down, and settles his head in Aziraphale's lap. He's allowed a moment to wriggle and settle himself, and then Aziraphale puts a hand on his head, heavy and warm, fingers curling into his hair. The petting is gentle, absent-minded, but nonetheless soothing for all that.

"This is a much better Arrangement," he says, eyes heavy-lidded already. Aziraphale's petting doesn't even hesitate, and his voice is warm.

"It is, my dear."

"Feed the ducks tomorrow?"

"Mm. Maybe the day after. I think if you can occupy yourself tomorrow...?"

Crowley lets his eyes close. "Day after sounds good. Will it be okay to hold hands?"

Aziraphale's fingers sweep through his hair, pushing it back from his forehead. "I've no objection to that."

Crowley's still smiling as he falls asleep.


End file.
